The present invention relates in general to the field of transportable containers for a great variety of materials including solid and liquid waste products. The invention finds particular, but not exclusive, utility in containers of the type adapted to be picked up and set off by a transport vehicle such as a truck or trailer with a suitable power lift device known as a "roll-off hoist".
Containers for freight, bulk materials, and other products come in numerous sizes and load capacities. It has been a common practice heretofore to pull each container, regardless of its size and loading, aboard the transport vehicle with its forward end abutting a fixed stop on the vehicle. With such a system, the center of gravity of the container may often be located in an unfavorable position on the transport vehicle, imposing unnecessarily high loading upon a weaker area of the vehicle frame and imparting unnecessarily heavy loading to the power lift of the hoist during a roll-off operation.